


I’m Found | Keith x Reader

by keithsgloves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith x reader - Freeform, Paladin, Paladins, Voltron, paladins of voltron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithsgloves/pseuds/keithsgloves
Summary: The paladins of Voltron step upon a Galra ship in space, looking to free prisoners from the Galra’s grasp. Little did they know they’d find an earth girl trapped on the ship. But how’d she get there? And why is she here?





	1. Once Upon a Galra Ship

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s any spelling mistakes or references wrong :)
> 
> Also I’m making the chapters small because usually when I upload long chapters I get unmotivated and then stop updating.

The sound of metal clanking against the floor was torture to everyone’s ears. That is, if there’s even any other prisoners on this ship. It’s gotten too quiet lately. I’m not sure if that’s a good or a bad thing. For me I think it’s a bad thing. It could mean all of the prisoners were killed off; and I’m next. 

Suddenly a Galra fighter appears in front of my cell, and unlocks it. This is the first time in months - maybe even years - that I’m being allowed out of my cell. 

“Get up,” is all he says, and I quietly obey. 

Once I’m out of the cell, he grabs my shoulder and leads me somewhere to our right. I wasn’t particularly thrilled that his hand was on his shoulder, but it’s not like I can file a complaint against him. If I even utter one word, I could be killed. That’s how it is out here - fight or be compliant. 

A couple of ticks pass by when suddenly there’s an explosion and the ships alarms blare. The Galra fighter grabs his weapons, and I take this as my chance to run. I turn around and run as fast as I can. I can hear he soldier coming after me but I don’t care, I needed to escape. 

I come at a corridor that splits into two sections, and I choose the left, not caring where I go. This hall led into the section where the remaining prisoners are. Up ahead, I see what looks like theee boys, one girl, and one slightly smaller person fighting off sentries. 

My running comes to a halt, but I soon regret my decision as the Galra soldier from before had caught up to me. He pushed his forearm against my neck and drags me upwards, my back scratching against the metal walls of the ship. No matter how much pain I’m in, I don’t yell out in pain. If I show any sign of weakness, he'll kill me. That's why no matter how much pain I'm in, I won't let them win. 

“Let her go!” One of them speaks, but I’m too concentrated on not dying from a lack of oxygen to see who said what. 

“And why should I? She’s just another useless thing that space doesn’t need,” the galra laughs out as I try and pull his arm away from my neck.

I stop and analyze him for a tick. He seems too busy laughing at his own words, and I decide to make a bold and risky move. I lift both of my legs and kick the side of his face, which sends him stumbling over to the other side of the hall. My body shoots down onto the floor and I grab my neck as I struggle to breath in any air that I can. 

“I’ve had enough of you-“ he starts as he points his weapon at me, but before he can do anything, the group of people start shooting and fighting him. My back aches and my throat hurts to the point where I can’t really speak, but I do what I do best. 

I run. 

However that only gets me so far when suddenly a tanned, brown haired boy stops me. 

“Woah, slow down, we’re here to help you,” he explains.

“I know, but I need to get home. I’ve been gone for too long,” I start but my voice is so dry and raspy that I can’t form a longer sentence. 

“Where’s your home?” The British accented lady speaks. 

“Earth,” I let out, and at that moment four of the five peoples eyes go wide as they look at each other. 

“We are too,” the pale, black haired boy says, and that was the last thing I expected to hear from them.


	2. The Not So Great Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if this book sucks im trying my best
> 
> okay yeah also this chapter has some violence and yeah.

"You guys are from Earth too?" I ask, my eyes widening. I can't believe it there's other humans here!

"Yeah but now isn't the time to talk about that, we have more Galra coming!" The one with the yellow bandanna says, and they all get ready to fight.

I pull out a small knife from the waistband of my shorts and get ready to defend myself. While the Galra usually take anything you have on you, they do know how to respect the boundaries of people. And that's essentially how I hid the knife from them. Having a cell to yourself also helps. There I practiced fighting everyday, even though I had no help. It's better to have some experience than no experience.

I notice a Galra fighter making their way to attack the smaller one who's currently hacking into the ships system. I run at the Galra fighter full speed and jump off the side of the wall onto their back. As much as I hate to inflict pain onto people and aliens, I swing my small knife across their arm and back. It takes my strength to not throw up at the sight of purple and black ooze erupting from the wounds. I jump to the ground and kick the back of their knees, bringing them down to the ground. I'm about to strike again when suddenly sentries start flooding the hall we're in.

“All right! Fall back everyone!” The smaller one with glasses says, and they all run towards my direction, and the tanned boy with brown hair grabs my arm and drags me with them. 

“If you wanna escape, I’d suggest you run,” the pale boy with the black mullet says, and so I pick up the pace and run. So far I’m not really his biggest fan, sure yeah they all saved me but he could be a bit nicer about it.

Suddenly there’s five mechanical lions sitting in front of us, and everyone goes into one. I’m about to follow the brown haired boy when he suddenly stops. The three others get into their lions all fly off, me and the two boys being left behind. 

“Keith, you’ll need to take her with you,” the boy says, and -who I presume to be Keith- gives him a look. 

“Why can’t you take her with you?” He asks, and the brown haired boy gives him a ‘really?’ look.

“I have the cow with me, there’s no room for her! Plus she might get squished by the cow,” he trails off and Keith sighs while grabbing his forehead. 

“Fine, but next time Lance, leave the cow at the castle,” Keith says before he motions me to follow him. I run to the lion he’s heading towards, but I look back towards the lion Lance is going to. Sure enough, there was a cow there. 

I follow Keith into the pit of the lion when he has all of the controls layed out for him. Or at least, I think that’s what it is. Then again they could be random buttons. 

“Heads up, you might want to sit down on the chair and buckle up,” he says and the lion starts flying in the air. 

I don’t hesitate as I sit in the closest chair and put the seatbelt on, gripping the arms of the chair like my life depends on it.


	3. Time for Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at end

While Keith flys the lion around in space, my chair swings back and forth around the piloting space. At this rate, I might faint in a couple minutes. I admit; flying in this lion was cool, but after a series of poor meals and being exhausted for who knows how long, being flown around like you’re on a rollercoaster isn’t exactly the best thing for me right now.

“Are we almost safe?” I ask, my voice barely loud enough for even me to hear. Yet, somehow Keith manages to hear me.

“Almost,” he says, so I trust his word and just focus on breathing and trying not to feel nauseous. I miss home, I miss my parents, the human food, the normal numbers and alphabet I’m used to.

Is my home even home anymore? I’ve been gone for so long, or at least it seems like it’s been long. Who knows, there’s no night or day on the galra ships.

Suddenly the lion shakes and starts heading downwards into a nose dive. My eyes shoot open and I see the sight before me; we’re heading straight into a giant castle floating in the middle of space.

“Woah,” I whisper, and make my way closer to the window.

“It’s cool huh?” Keith asks, and I nod my head.

“It’s amazing, I wonder what else in in the castle,” I say, my eyes now focusing on the room in front of us, where the other people are now standing around. 

“If you ever want a tour of the castle, I’m sure one of us can show you around,” he says as the lion sits on the ground and the mouth opens. 

“Thanks,” I say smiling, and unbuckle the seatbelt, letting myself out from the lion and onto the floor of the room. 

“Welcome, you must be tired, but before you can rest, we would like to introduce ourselves,” the woman with the accent says, and I nod my head so she can begin.

“I’m princess Allura, my home was Altea before it was destroyed by the Galra. Now, me and the four other paladins travel through space, helping those in need,” she explains before looking towards the person to her left. 

“My name is Pidge,” says the short one, “you can usually find me working with the computers or anything technology related most of the time.” 

“I’m Hunk, I’m known as the engineer and the person who can make tasty food,” he says, before spacing out and mumbling something about pasta. 

“I’m lance, known as the groups sharpshooter and the good looking guy of the group,” he says before smiling and putting his fingers under his chin.

“Ignore him, he does that all the time,” Pidge says, and soon enough Pidge and lance are arguing. 

“I’m Keith, the groups leader. It was this guy named Shiro but we don’t know what happened to him in battle, we’re looking for him now,” he explains shortly, and I nod my head to show that I get it. 

As Allura is about to speak, an orange haired man with a big mustache comes in and starts yelling about something called a teledove lens.

“Oh hello,” he says, “I’m Coran, I work here on the ship with Allura. Who are you?”

“I’m Thalia, I’m from Earth like you guys, and I ended up here. I don’t know how long I’ve been up here though,” I say while scratching my head awkwardly. 

“How exactly did you get to space? Did the galra capture you from earth? We’re you sent down and brought back up? Hunk questions.

“Well actually,” I say, my face turning red from embarrassment, “I snuck onto the ship that was on the Kerberos mission.” 

All I got were surprised blank stares from the six people standing in front of me. 

“You what?!” Lance, Pidge, and Hunk yell out while Keith says “Awesome,” and starts to chuckle. 

Well won’t this be fun to explain to a bunch of people I just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I took quite a long break from this book but school had started up and things just got hectic, and writing isn’t my main priority so for now there’s gonna be random updates now and then :)
> 
> Also I started rewatching voltron so hopefully my mind will be refreshed on events and such haha, anyways hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Is there anything you want to see in this book??


	4. Healing Pods and Fighting Robots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’ll be updating this book around every week, maybe every two weeks. Depends on school work and how motivated I am to write because I also own an editing account so I tend to put that over writing :)

“While I’d love to explain how I got onto the ship, I would like to get my back feeling better,” I say as I touch my back and pull my hand out, my blood on my hand. 

“Was that from the galra soldier who slid you against the wall?” Allura asks, and I shiver thinking about it. 

“I think so, I can’t tell how bad they are but it’s really stinging. Do you have something I could heal it with?” I ask, starting to feel a little dizzy too. 

“Uh oh princess, she doesn’t look so good. Let’s get her to the healing pods,” Coran says, and we all start to follow the princess. 

After a long agonizing three minutes, we’ve arrive at the so called healing pods. 

“Step inside and rest, once you’re healed, the pod will open. We'll have someone here to help you around the ship and show you to your room once you awake,” Allura says as she leads me into the pod.

She presses some buttons on the pod before the door shuts, and I close my eyes. Finally for once, I’ll get a good rest. 

* 

 

I hear a loud whooshing sound, and tiredly open my eyes as I step out of the healing pod. I rub my eyes, how long have I been asleep?

I look around but I see no one around, so I walk to the doors and open them. Then I’m met with a hallway which either lets me go left, straight, or right. I choose straight and head down the hallways. The hallways are brightly lit up, however there’s no windows which makes me feel trapped again. 

While walking, suddenly this robot looking thing came out from the left. I jump and then do what my instincts tell me to do; I kick the robot down as hard as I can. As far as I know, this could be an evil robot. I hold my foot down on the robots chest, putting all my weight onto it. Then again, I don’t weigh that much so it doesn’t help much. 

“Oh hey, you’re up,” someone says, and I jump again before turning around and see Keith with a sword in his hand. 

“Yeah, I woke up and there wasn’t anyone there so I just decided I’d walk around and eventually find where everyone is,” I explain, and I see Keith raise his eyebrow as if he were questioning why my foot is on the robots chest. 

“I thought the robot was evil,” I say and lift my foot off the robot. 

“Its a training robot it won’t harm you,” He says as he walks up to it and slash’s it down and it disappears out of no where. 

“Cool,” I say, “is there more of these?” 

“Yeah they have them up on the training deck. You wanna go see it?” He asks, and I nod my head. 

He starts walking so I follow him down the hallways. While walking to the training deck, I notice four mice cross against the floor and disappear into the vents. Maybe they’re pets? 

Soon we arrive at the training deck and we step inside. 

“Woah, this is awesome,” I say.

Not only was there a bunch of fighting equipment, but there was a huge window that let you see outer space. I go towards the window and look outside. It was dark, but the stars were so bright they made everything light up. 

“If you ever need to do training, this room is open all night. Just make sure to shut down the robots if you train with them,” he explains, and I nod my head before picking up a sword. 

“So what type of fight should I expect from the robots?” I ask. Before I know it Keith pushes random buttons and suddenly a robot pops up out from the floor. 

“Well, find out for yourself,” he says, and I face the robot that makes its way towards me. 

I smirk to myself, this is gonna be fun.


End file.
